


Some Unspoken Thing

by mymelancholy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Humor, Jealous Lance, M/M, Post-season 7, Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, conflicted lance, mentions of Allura/Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/pseuds/mymelancholy
Summary: “You know, that thing, in a tv show or whatever, where two people like clearly have feelings for each other but never say how they really feel because if they did then the ratings would drop?”“So like... you and Keith?”





	Some Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> That scene in Guardians of the Galaxy 2, but... not. I'd just always wanted to use that line in a Klance fanfic and needed to deal with my feelings after season seven, soo. Here you go.

“You know, that thing, in a tv show or whatever, where two people like clearly have feelings for each other but never say how they really feel because if they did then the ratings would drop?”

 

“So like... you and Keith?”

 

“WHAT?! No!! I was talking about me and Allura!”

 

Pidge drops the book she’d been giving most of her attention to and lowers her glasses, giving Lance the same unimpressed, judgmental look he’s unfortunately pretty used to by now.

 

“You and Allura have an unspoken thing.”

 

“YES!”

 

“So you hitting on Allura, loudly, might I add, since the first day we met her, is an unspoken thing.”

 

“...Sure.”

 

She pushes her glasses back up, scoffs, and gets back to reading her book.

 

“Ok, Lance.”

 

Lance “hmph”s and gets back to looking for something to watch once Hunk gets back.

 

“Ok, _Pidge_.”

 

After a good minute of pouting and looking through titles, Lance starts to realize he’s not actually seeing any of the titles and looks down at the flower he’d been fiddling with in his other hand. Well, flower is a loose term. It’s a weed.

 

He may have explained only vaguely to Allura the concept of giving someone flowers to show you care after sending her lilies while she was in the hospital, and she may have given him a dandelion with a bunch of dirt stuck to the end while she was leaving, but hey, it’s the thought that counts. And anyway, Lance thought it was cute.

 

This flower (weed) was what started this whole stupid conversation though, that went in... not the direction Lance was aiming for. Not that Lance didn’t have perfect aim.

 

But there was definitely something between him and Allura, right? It had been a few months since the end of the war now. She was mostly always nice to him, and would blush sometimes when they were talking. Not that they had that many chances to talk. They were all so busy after the war ended, and now they would all be traveling to the other rebuilt Garrison headquarters as ambassadors of Voltron, so he wouldn’t be seeing her at all for awhile. But she left him with this dandelion, so. There was definitely something there, right?

 

“What the hell was that thing about me and Keith?”

 

Pidge sighs and lowers her book again.

 

“You said something where people like refuse to say how they feel about each other or whatever? So. Yea. You and Keith.”

 

Lance just stares silently at her for a moment, before saying “Yea, no, once again, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

Pidge massages her temples like she’s having to explain quantum physics to a four year old, or well, like all those times she tried to explain quantum physics to Lance, and sits up straight in her chair, sitting the book down on the table, and moving her hands around while she tries to explain.

 

“Listen, you and Keith are the ones who for some reason refuse to admit you give a shit about each other. But then you clearly do. And you don’t do that with the rest of us. And definitely not with Allura.”

 

Lance just blinks, so she sighs and continues.

 

“Way back when we first fought Sendak and you got out of the healing chamber? Keith had been waiting there for you, then when you got out he said you two had a bonding moment or something and you acted like you didn’t remember it, and I know you did.”

 

“...That’s. Not-“

 

“And when we were on that crazy Bob thing’s show and we could only save one person you two both chose each other yet when asked about it Keith gave some bullshit answer about how he just didn’t wanna spend eternity with you or whatever.”

 

“I don’t... I don’t remember that.”

 

“What? He put Keith in like a baby costume? I hit him with a golf ball? He called you the dumb one like-“

 

“I REMEMBER THE GAME SHOW, I meant-!”

 

“And furthermore, if you’re saying you don’t remember you and Keith choosing each other, then that’s just the same thing you did in my first example, with claiming you didn’t remember bonding with him, because you clearly remember it, and this brings me back to my overall point of, why do you two clearly care a lot about each other, and yet, so vehemently refuse to admit it?”

 

Lance closes his mouth that had been hanging open for a minute and swallows. He feels like he’s been attacked. He wants to say he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but if he says that, then it just seems like he’s doing exactly what she says he does, doesn’t it? So. What can he say?”

 

“Some unspoken thing?”

 

Lance slams his hand down on the floor and is about to start defending himself, when Hunk walks in, hands full of snacks, and having no idea of the tension that exists in the room he just left a couple minutes ago. He immediately starts going into a detailed explanation of what he’s prepared for them and Lance realizes it’s too late, there’s nothing he can say now. Pidge has kind of a smug look on her face, before getting up and grabbing an entire large bowl of something and curling up on the couch.

 

“So. You guys decide what to watch yet? Or did Pidge read and Lance talk about Allura the entire time?”

 

Lance stays silent and Pidge just throws a handful of food in her mouth and shrugs.

 

“Well... alright then. It’s kinda late to watch a movie now anyway, so. Office reruns it is.”

 

Lance looks down at his hand he had smacked onto the floor a moment earlier, and frowns as he lifts it up to see a crushed dandelion.

**Author's Note:**

> There should only be one more chapter, then I promise I'll get right back to "Make This Feel Like Home." I think I needed to acknowledge season 7 in some way before moving on to ignoring it completely in that fanfic lol. 
> 
> Also, I changed all the Cheers comparisons from Guardians of the Galaxy to The Office since, you know... Lance isn't a 37-year old that hasn't been on Earth since the 80s.
> 
> (And I hope everyone appreciates me not allowing Pidge to make an "is that a weed?" joke from that vine, cause it was real close.)


End file.
